Tsubasa's Romeo x Juliet
by lacus-sama
Summary: A Tsubasa Take on Romeo x Juliet. Kurogane and Fai are the sons of 2 fuding families. What happens when they fall in love? Will there love shine through or fail? Also other CLAMP characters are in here along with an OC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer time, I do not own anything but I do however own Ringo she's is my OC I created. Hehe So just a recap, Tsubasa Chronicles, Code Geass, xxxHolic and X all belong to CLAMP, I do not own them. And Romeo x Juliet belongs to who ever made it because I dont own it. Anyways enjoy the story! :D

* * *

The city of Neo Celes had always been peaceful under the rule of the Flourite family. Until one day the Ginryū family, the family that had been feuding with the Flourite family for some time, thought it was there time to come into power. They wiped out all of the Flourite family, but little known to them they left a young boy by the name of Fai D. Flourite. That was almost fourteen years ago, now the Ginryū family is in control of Neo Celes, the king, Lord Kamui Ginryū, this is where our story begins.

Two masked people stood on the street of Neo Celes, they looked on as the Ginryū guards stood in the middle of the town saying, "This girl is a Flourite!" The two sighed. "Fai you ready?" A girl's voice said. The boy, Fai nodded; "Come on Ringo" The girl nodded, as they ran over to the guards freeing the girl; the guards soon following after them. Ringo giggled as Fai saw Yuko, "Yuko!" Fai yelled running past Yuko grabbing her arm as they continued to run, Ringo following them step for step. "Really Fai, Ringo did you have to drag me into this?" The two smiled from behind there masks. "Yes!" Fai smiled.

After losing the guards and making it back to the theater that was there home; Yuko, Ringo and, Fai walked in. "I thought I told you two to be back in an hour!" A man said. "Were sorry Yukito, it was though guards again and..." Yukito sighed, "No just go upstairs and change you two I need help with this play." Ringo and Fai nodded following Yuko upstairs. "Really you two need to be more careful about what you do." Yuko said putting on her white apron looking at the two teens taking off their capes and masks.

"I know and we will." Ringo said taking off her hat that let her silver hair flow down her back to her waist. Fai nodded taking off his hat his hair a light blonde. Yuko smiled at them, "Okay now go help Yukito, he's going to need you writing skills Ringo." Ringo blushed as she went down to the theater to help Yukito. "Hey there is a party tonight at the castle you want to come?" Ringo asked Fai as they got closer to Yukito. Fai nodded, "What's the catch?" Ringo looked away and tried not to giggle, "You have to wear a dress." Fai gasp then nodded, "Fine." He said flatly and went to sit in the front row watching Yukito play out his vision.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

As night fell Ringo helped Fai get ready, each wearing a nice dress. Fai had long light blonde hair and a light blue dress with gold around the side making flower patterns. Ringo smiled at him, "Aw you're so cute!" Fai blushed then smiled at her, "And what are you wearing?" He asked looking at her dress confused.

Ringo twirled around and smiled, "This is my dress from a long time ago that was supposed to be mine, at least that is what Yuko said. Yuko made me wear it." Ringo smiled blushing a bit; she was wearing an ice blue dress that had white open sleeves with red flowers before the open part of the sleeve on both sides. "Well what were you a princess?" He asked earning a giggle from both of them.

Ringo grabbed their masks and gave one to Fai as she put on her own. Taking Fai's hand she smiled, "Ready to see the palace?" Fai nodded and got into the carriage that Ringo had prepared for them.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Fai and Ringo got into the palace, Fai felt like he had been there before. _'I have never been to the palace before so why does it feel like I have?' _Fai was about to tell Ringo what he was feeling but looked over and saw her face was that of confusion as well. "Fai…" She said taking a red rose from the guard at the door. "I know…" He or she had said in a girly voice. They continued to walk soon they were at the balcony and they looked up at it then Fai suddenly went wide eyed.

_**Standing on the balcony Fai looked out at the ballroom, "Fai this will all be yours as soon as you're old enough." Fai looked up at the man and smiled. **_

Fai got snapped back to reality as a Prince walked out, raven hair and ruby red eyes wow. Fai was in awe, he's so beautiful. Their eyes locked if only for a minute but it fell like forever; Fai looked away blushing.

Ringo watched on as Fai looked at the balcony with the prince and she blinked, _'What is this feeling?' _She said to herself as she let her legs take her outside to the fountain. Fai looked over and noticed that Ringo was not there, looking over to the doors he noticed her walking out. Dropping his flower Fai ran after Ringo, the Prince noticed this and looked at the red rose on the floor. "Wait!" The price said, holding out his hand.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Fai saw Ringo at the fountain crying, "Ringo?" Fai said looking at her. Ringo looked up at him then looked away really fast and hid. "Ringo? Where are you...?" Fai turned around looked at the stairs, having heard footsteps, he saw the Prince walking toward him with the red rose Fai had dropped in his hand. Fai bowed and sat down on the edge of the fountain; the Prince smiled and looked at him. "I see you have dropped this." The prince said holding the rose out to Fai.

Fai blushed and took the rose from the Prince, "Thank you, Prince" The Prince smiled, "Please call me Kurogane." The Prince, Kurogane said. "You smell a lot like a rose." Fai blushed and looked away, "I have never noticed before Lord Kurogane." Kurogane blushed and looked away mumbling something about how he was getting all flustered by this one girl.

"Lord Kurogane!" They heard from at the staircase. "I am coming Syaoran." Kurogane answered his friend Syaoran's call. Fai stood up looked at Kurogane then looked over and saw Ringo behind the fountain looking at Kurogane then at the staircase. As Kurogane looked away to see Syaoran come to the stairs, he looked back to where the young girl he had met was just sitting, to find her gone.

Sighing Kurogane got up and went over to his friend, his heart wouldn't stop beating fast. Was it love at first sight? Pssst as if Kurogane would let that happen, he was a prince and that was a peasant girl...right? Shaking his head off any and all thoughts of this blonde haired girl he met up with his friend and went back to the party.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Fai helped Ringo up, he was really confused, they both feel like they had been there before, so what was going on? Fai looked around for help and though his safest bet would be to leave the castle and not come back. Ringo groaned, "Fai we have to leave." She said looking up at him, Fai nodded and grabbed her hand and ran toward the gates. _'Were almost there, hang on Ringo.' _He thought as getting closer to the guards.

Fai got to the guards and got stopped by there spears crossed in an X. "What family are you apart of? You will need to also leave with an escort." One of the Guards said. As the guards said a man walked up behind them, "Ashura." Fai gasped. Ashura nodded, "I am here to pick up my sister and her friend." He said to the Guards looking at Fai and Ringo.

Fai smiled. "Yes. Can we get through now?" The guards shook their heads "What house are you from?" The guard asked again. Ashura held up the crest of the house of Kinomoto, "We are a part of the Kinomoto family." Ringo had said trying to catch her breath after all that running. "Ohh I see." The guard said and moved out of the way. "Have a good night." He said as the two girls and the man that got into the carriage.

Ashura glared at Fai and Ringo as they took their seats across from Ashura, "What were you thinking?" He said looking at them then at the other two people in the carriage. Fai took off his wig then, Fai and Ringo hung their heads in shame, this was going to need a lot of explanation, they both thought looking at up at the three people in the carriage, who were glaring at them.

* * *

Well that is chapter one, chapter two should be out next week so stay turned. :D Also rate and Review would be nice. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer time, I do not own anything but I do however own Ringo she's is my OC I created. Hehe So just a recap, Tsubasa Chronicles, Code Geass, xxxHolic and X all belong to CLAMP, I do not own them. And Romeo x Juliet belongs to who ever made it because I dont own it. Anyways enjoy the story! :D

* * *

Fai and Ringo hung their heads in defeat, "Onee-chan I thought I told you that you have to be careful." She looked away and nodded. "Nii-chan I had a flash back, Lelouch it wasn't good." Lelouch, who had been glaring at the two young teens gasp. "You saw…" Ringo looked at him and nodded. Fai looked between the two of them. "You two are related which means…" Ringo nodded, "His past is my past."

Fai nodded at looked at the other person who remained silent thorough the whole ordeal. "Suzaku-kun why don't you say something?" Suzaku looked up at Fai, "Fai-kun I would but, I wasn't there for most of their past." Fai nodded as he wrapped an arm around Ringo's shoulders. She looked up at him and he smiled. "You know you're my best friend right?" Ringo nodded and smiled. "I wouldn't want it any other way Fai!" She giggled as they hugged all thoughts of tonight left far away. The three other people smiled, it was a wonder how though two can be sad one minute and the other make them smile.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Kurogane and Syaoran went back to the party. Kurogane thoughts never once leaving the thoughts of that girl that he met by the fountain. Wait he didn't even get her name, oh well he would hope he would see her again. While Kurogane was in his thoughts he didn't notice his father come up next to them. "Kurogane, where have you been?" Kurogane looked up at his father, Kamui. "Father I have been outside getting some fresh air." Kamui nodded and then looked over at the girl who was waiting just by the curtains that were next to a door. The girl then walked forward and bowed, "Kurogane this is Princess Tomoyo, and you're engaged to her."

Kurogane gasp, wait what? Engaged? Are you kidding me? Kamui smiled at them, and then walked forward. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to our ball. I have some good news, my son Prince Kurogane and Princess Tomoyo are engaged." Everyone at the ball clapped, as the two steped forward. _'But I don't want to marry her…' _Kurogane thought, all his thoughts went back to the blonde haired girl by the fountain.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Fai lay in bed that night and sighed, Kurogane was so beautiful, and he tried to tell Ringo of his crush. But he would always chicken out when he got the chance, she knew anyways, the way he acted when he got home. Yeah Ringo would know. Fai smiled, Ringo was singing a song that sounded so familiar, but soon Fai was asleep thinking of nothing but Kurogane.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Kurogane was sitting on the couch in his room after the party. He was going to be married, don't get him wrong he wants to get married, but not to Tomoyo. No there was nothing wrong with her she was cute, but Kurogane's heart belong to the girl by the fountain. Love at first site was what it was called right? Smiling Kurogane was reminded of the girl by the fountain by the flower in his hand that she left.

Kurogane let out a sigh then smelled the flower. Would he ever see her again? Oh Kurogane hope he did, wait hold it put on the breaks; he looked at the wall. Were all these feelings real, you know love at first site? Kurogane shook his head and smiled, who cared he was in love and if he could he would tell the world but he didn't even know her name.

Kurogane went to sleep that night with a smile on his face and thought of the girl he met by the fountain.

* * *

Yay all done with the second chapter! The third chapter will be longer promise. :D Review and all that good stuff! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer time, I do not own anything but I do however own Ringo she's is my OC I created. Hehe So just a recap, Tsubasa Chronicles, Code Geass, xxxHolic and X all belong to CLAMP, I do not own them. And Romeo x Juliet belongs to who ever made it because I dont own it. Ohh and I dont own Decode by Paramore belongs to them. Anyways enjoy the story! :D

* * *

Fai woke up to the sounds of his door opening. "Get up sleepy head! Do you know what day it is today?" Yuko said laying out Fai's clothes. "Yeah," Fai said wiping the sleep out of his eyes. "Its Ringo's and mine birthday." Yuko nodded, "Yes and that lazy head is still not up yet and she feeds the horses."

Fai giggled, 'Yes I will go wake Ringo up, Yuko," Fai smiled. "Who's going to wake up whom?" said a voice from behind the door. "Well good morning sleeping beauty," Yuko said as the person came into view. Ringo giggled and twirled around in the dress she had on. "I look like a beauty but I am not sleeping…yet," They all giggled.

"Alright let Fai get dressed," They all smiled and left Fai alone in his room. Alone with his own thoughts, Fai's mind went to think about the roses and Kurogane. How did he smell of roses? Fai grabbed the flower at his bedside and smiled, yeah he was most defiantly in love.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Ringo sat in the theater, was Fai going to tell her, he was in love? Ringo could tell he was, and she was happy for him, but who did he love? Something also happened to Ringo that night, more than just a flash back of her past. She had met the boy of her dreams.

**Flash back to the Party**

_Ringo was sitting at the fountain, looking at her own reflection in the water. "Hello miss." Ringo looked up from the fountain, a boy with blond hair and two braids on his left side looked at her. Ringo blinked a few times then smiled, "Hello," The boy looked no older then she was and he was noble he was wearing a military uniform that only the Knights of the Round wore._

"_I am Gino," he, Gino smiled and sat next to her. Ringo smiled, and then heard a gasp "You have purple eyes." Ringo blinked at him, yeah she had purple eyes way to state the obvious. "There...your eyes I mean are so…beautiful." Ringo blushed and then smiled as they continued to talk about other things, it was nice. Then Gino's sister Anya, came and took him back to the party, then only got to talk for a few seconds but it felt like forever._

**Flash back end**

Ringo smiled at the thought but after Gino left, her head started to hurt and she had a flash back of the past and remembered a contract she had made to, C.C. "Geass…" Ringo whispered putting her hand over her left eye. She looked up at the stage and smiled, okay singing would be nice to do right now right? After all Sakura, Toya and, Yukito were not there yet; so Ringo got up on the stage and started to sing a song that came that came to her.

_How can I decide what's right_  
_When you're clouding up my mind_  
_I can't win your losing fight_  
_All the time _

_Not gonna ever own what's mine_  
_When you're always taking sides_  
_Well, you won't take away my pride_  
_No, not this time_  
_Not this time_

_How did we get here?_  
_When I used to know you so well_  
_How did we get here?_  
_Well, I think I know how_

As Ringo thought of what to sing next, she heard everyone enter the theater, except for Fai. Ringo knew he could hear her, but now everyone else could hear Ringo too. She was confused about their, Fai's and hers, past and well this song kind of reflected it. Ringo continued her song as it came to her heart.

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out on my own_

Fai was looking out his window toward the castle as he sang this little did he know Kurogane and Ringo were sing it as well.

_I'm screaming I love you so (On my own)  
My thoughts you can't decode  
_

Fai sighed and walked out his door and made his way into the theater. Everyone was already there sitting and watching Ringo sing. Fai sat next to Yuko; after Ringo was done he wanted to ask her something. But for now Fai was content looking at his friend sing.

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know so well  
Yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know how_

_Do you see what we've done?_  
_We've gone and made such fools of ourselves_  
_Do you see what we've done?_  
_We've gone and made such fools of ourselves_

_Yeah. Yeah_  
_How did we get here?_  
_When I used to know you so well_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_How did we get here?_  
_When I used to know you so well_  
_I think I know_

_I think I know_

_Ooh_  
_There is something I see in you_  
_It might kill me_  
_I want it to be true_

Ringo blushed when she heard clapping, "Hi everyone." Yukito stood up, "That was a beautiful song," Toya smiled as he looked at Sakura and the other that were there. Fai looked at Yuko and though this was a great idea to ask his question. "Yuko do you know where there is a field of roses?" Yuko looked at him and nodded, "But in order to go out you must wear that wig again." Fai nodded anything for the hopes of him see Kurogane again.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Fai walked up the stairs to look at the roses, and well to hope to see Kurogane as well. Fai was smiling as he thought, _'I should give him a cute nickname like Kuro-sama. Yeah that is one he liked, or Kuro-rin. Oh that was a good one.' _Fai giggled as he walked to a ruin of what looked like an old church and sat down on a big rock and picked a flower.

Fai put the rose to his nose and smelled it, then sighed and put his hands in his lap and smiled looking to the sky and hoping to see Kuro-rin.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Kurogane was riding around on his black white, which he called mokana, and smiled contently and was thinking of his new love. Yeah love so soon? Kurogane thought so too but he let his thoughts be filled with her so much that well he disregarded her father about, well he can't exactly remember that at the moment and that was not very ninja like.

But never the less Kurogane thought that he would see her today and well he was right. Looking up at where Kurogane knew the roses grew was his, not his, yet, princess that he had forgot to as the name of.

Kurogane got off his horse and pet him and tied him to the post that was there and presided to climb the stairs to his, why did he keep saying that? Not his princess, wait the girl that was there.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Fai was still sitting on the rock as he heard footsteps and very familiar jet black hair and red eyes person. Fai blushed, "Kuro…-rin..." Kurogane stopped; did she just call him Kuro-rin? Okay that was kind of cute but if she were a boy and called him that… well wait a nickname already? Shut up heart can't you see Kurogane was thinking of the girl in front of him that just called him Kuro-rin?

Kurogane was in his thoughts and didn't notice that he was right in front of said girl he was thinking about. "Kurogane," she had said again only this time she didn't say any of the nicknames. Kurogane looked at her, "Hi," he said raising his had a little and then putting it back down.

"Um I forgot to ask you before but what is your name?" The girl smiled and simply stated happily, "Fai." Kurogane smiled after he saw that she smiled, he smiled. Fai looked to the side; he told Kurogane his real name, well fudge.

Kurogane stood up and smiled as Fai looked up at him, he held out his and she gladly took it and stood up. They walked to the edge and looked at the sun set and Kurogane pick a flower. He put it in Fai's hair and smiled. Then a bell sounded, crap Fai was suppose to be back now it was his sixteenth birthday and well before he left Yuko said that he would find out about his past.

"Kurogane I must go…" Fai said running to the stairs Kurogane followed her to the edge of the stairs. "Well I ever see you again?" Kurogane whispered. Fai stopped turned to give him a smile, "Of course Kuro-rin!" Fai exclaimed and then ran off, not giving Kurogane the chance to even complain about his new nickname.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Fai ran in the door and smiled at Ringo who was waiting for him. They both walked up stairs and into the dining room where everyone sat to one side and Ashura was on the other side. "Sit you two," The complied and sat next to Suzaku and Lelouch. "It's both your sixteenth birthday, so it's about time we told you about your pasts but first we must go somewhere," Ashura stood up and everyone followed even Yuko.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

After what seemed like hours but was only 30 minutes they were in a grave yard that looked like there was a battle in it. Tombstones knocked over and names gone from some. Ringo looked a head, the graves in front of her looked interesting, and Fai thought so as well. They kept walking till, Ashura stopped and took the two teens to where the graves were and turned around.

Other people started to come out from behind the graves, Ashura smiled then looked at Fai and Ringo. "Our Princes and Princess have returned," Fai and Ringo blinked at this as Lelouch stepped next to his sister. "These graves behind you are your mothers and fathers, Fai and Ringo," Lelouch merely nodded as Ashura continued. "Fai your true name is Fai D. Flourite," Fai gasp wait Flourite was the name of the royal family from long ago…But they all got killed right?

As Fai continued to think about what was just told to him, Ashura turned to Ringo. "Ringo, your true name is Ringo vi Britannia, and your bothers name is Lelouch vi Britannia. The Britannia family was the body guards and most trusted consorts to the Flourite family." Ringo's eyes went wide, now she knew why they, mostly Fai was hidden from the outside world. As they looked over the crowed, the sky turning gray and it was started to rain, they were bowing.

* * *

Well chapter 3 is done and longer as promised and I added a bit of spice in there and well Fai calling Kurogane his cute nicknames. Yeah Kurogane might get mad but, I am not saying anything for sure spoliers are not allowed. I think song add a nice little twist to the confsion to both there pasts, plus I wanted to add a song in to this fic atleast once. :D hehe

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review and all that other good stuff! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer time, I do not own anything but I do however own Ringo she's is my OC I created. Hehe So just a recap, Tsubasa Chronicles, Code Geass, xxxHolic and X all belong to CLAMP, I do not own them. And Romeo x Juliet belongs to who ever made it because I dont own it. Anyways enjoy the story! :D

* * *

The rain only got heaver as Fai looked on wide eyed as the people bowed to him. Eventually even Lelouch and Ringo were bowing. Ashura looked up, "Fai you are the only survivor of the Flourite clan, and the Ginryū clan attacked your family to take over the throne of Neo Celes," Fai gasp. Ashura began again pulling out a staff, "I promised all of your parents that on the day of your sixteenth birthday I will tell you all about it but it seems you remember Ringo. Fai this staff is your birth right,"

Fai took the staff and gently took it from Ashura's hands, then his eyes widened as he looked at it, and a flash back to his past started.

_Fai looked next to the window, he saw Ringo but there was something in her eyes he's never seen before. Fai saw his mother laying in a pool of blood and then Lelouch picking him up, then going to Ringo. Fai saw people with red around there eyes and Ringo in the middle, then everything went black._

"Lord Fai!" Everyone said at once, and then Suzaku went to pick him up. "He had a flash back from the look in his eyes and he knows," Suzaku looked right at Ringo at this point. Ringo looked away; well this was going to be hard to explain although maybe Lelouch already knew.

Ringo spotted green hair in the crowed and then gasp, "C.C" she said earning a glace from everyone, and she shook her head and walked away. This was going to be a lot of explaining when Fai wakes up.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Fai sighed sitting on the bed, he remembered everything. "Fai D. Flourite," He whispered to himself slowly. As a knock came on the door, "I am coming in." Yuko voice had declared as she walked into the room.

"Are you okay Fai?" Yoko asked putting a hand on Fai's shoulder as she did. Fai shook his head, and then nodded. "So you did all this for me? Because I was the one they wanted." Yuko nodded and smiled.

"Even Ringo…?"

"Yes even her, she didn't remember anything until you guys went to the party and then it all came back to her and well she is now shut in her room," Yuko added and Fai gasp. So wait, that's why at the party she wanted to leave not just because she was tired. Way to go Fai you really out done yourself this time but then again, was he scared of her?

Fai looked to Yuko, "You should know what happened right?" Yuko nodded and then looked away, not a very good story that she should tell. "Let me get Lelouch and then you can talk to him." Fai smiled as she started walking away, "Wait Yuko," Fai said getting up.

"We might as well go together so we can all talk in the living room." Yuko nodded as Fai followed her out of the room, but Fai looked exhausted, well that was an understatement. Fai looked like a zombie, walking around with his thoughts. Yuko knew he should be asleep but if he wanted to know his past well then who is she to stop him.

As they got into the living room, Lelouch was sitting there next to Suzaku; who had hands intertwined with Lelouch's, whispering things that Suzaku would hope made Lelouch fell better. They looked up as Fai and Yuko sat in front of them, "Lelouch," Fai started as Lelouch looked up at him. "How's Ringo doing?" Fai asked trying to get somewhat of a conversion before getting to the big questions.

Lelouch looked up and smiled a sad smile, "Well Fai, she is doing just fine but is a little shaken up about it is all." Fai nodded, so was he; you think your just a normal boy and suddenly you get told you a prince that has to take the thrown back from someone you're in love with. Oh not only that you're the only survivor of your family. Yeah that's a lot to take in but Ringo has the same thing to think about.

"Lelouch I don't really remember anything yet, well not all of it at least just the ball and my mom and dad. So could you tell me?" Fai asked looking to Lelouch hoping that he would and indeed Lelouch nodded at Fai and then looked at Suzaku and smiled too. "This is a long story we should save it for a time when your rested Lord Fai." Fai gasp, did he just call him Lord Fai? Fai didn't want that he knew Lelouch since he was young why was he calling him that.

Fai nodded none the less and headed to bed and hoped tomorrow he would get Ringo to tell them the story of their past. As soon as Fai's head hit the pillow he remembered the promise he made to Kurogane and how he wouldn't be able to keep it. Dang his heart was just breaking left and right but his mind went blank as soon as he fell asleep.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Fai woke up the next morning and sat up as Yuko walked in, "Good morning, are you hungry?" She asked setting food down next to his stand. Fai looked up at Yuko, "I have to see him today…But I can't."

"Who?" Yuko asked, Fai looked at her, "Kuro…Kurogane." Fai whispered. Yuko gasp, wait he was in love with Kurogane, oh great which meant they were fated to be together she could feel it. But would they get there happy ending they so much deserved? Yuko didn't know and she hoped they would, if only it were that easy for them.

"So my little Fai fell in love with Kurogane?" Fai nodded and looked up at Yuko and she touched his cheek. "Fai just remember that when the times come for you to make a choice that you let your heart choose." Fai nodded and then smiled and got up. Fai wouldn't be able to met Kurogane for a while, he had to get his head around the idea of himself as a prince and his best friend was his protector.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Kurogane sat on the stone he was sitting on yesterday waiting for his princess. Kurogane had finally admitted to himself that he was indeed in love with this girl that he knew nothing about. But Kurogane didn't care; he loved her and didn't care what other things came with it.

Kurogane sighed as his horse neighed and he looked down at him, "Are you as egger to see her as I am?" Kurogane asked Mokana just neighed again then moved his hoof over the ground and looked up at him. Kurogane smiled and nodded, he wanted to see her bad too.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Fai woke up and went to Ringo's room and knocked. To his surprise she had answered and now they were sitting on her bed. "Ringo since you, well you remember everything and I still need a few blanks filled in can you tell me?" Ringo nodded and slowly looked up at him.

"It started sixteen years ago, your family and mine were well having a ball. We were on the dance floor when suddenly the Ginryū family busted through all the windows. Lelouch had put us in this secret passage and told to follow it and we did. Until this green haired girl came out of nowhere," Ringo paused and look at Fai, whose eyes were widening as she said each word reliving the memory as she told him.

"She tried to protect us and well got stabbed by one of the men from the Ginryū family, it looked like a guard but really I couldn't remember very well. But she protected us till Lelouch came but that wasn't enough." Fai nodded listing and having the memory play in his mind back to him, he suddenly knew what she was going to say next.

"We looked around and were scared, well I think you were but I was. Then I heard a voice, it was the green haired girls voice asking me if I wanted to protect you and my brother, Suzaku was evening having a hard time. So I said yes and made a contract with her, then I got this power then I looked around and thought stop and well everyone did. We ran through and then we found your mom and dad." Fai watched her eyes go wide as he noticed his did as well.

Ringo stooped talking at this point then looked away and touched her eye and looked back at Fai. "We made it out then I made us forget what had happened. Till we went to the party then it all came back to me and I was scared that it would cause you pain so I kept it from you because it looked like you were in love." Fai gasped, Ringo knew he was in love but she didn't know whom he loved.

"I am in love with Kurogane," Fai whispered and Ringo looked at him and smiled for the first time since he came into her room. "You mean that mean looking black haired guy?" Fai gasp, Kurogane was anything but mean and she didn't know anything about it.

"He is not mean he's very sweet and good looking." Fai winked at Ringo as she just giggled. "You know I met someone too right before you came but he's one of the Knights of the Round." Fai gasp, oh so they both found love only, well they both couldn't have. Fai sighed, and Ringo blinked at him.

"A love we both can't have." Fai whispered and looked down at the floor. "Wait who said we can't have them? We can have them, plus were both really good looking I mean a prince, who could say no to you?" Fai giggled, and Ringo and Fai talked long into the night; reassuring the other that they would have the love they want.

* * *

YAY! Another chapter done! :D Dont worry more Kurogane and Fai action in the next one. And more Kurogane sorry Kurogane you had such a small part in this. ;o;

Kurogane muse: I want more screen time. :O

Fai muse: Well Kuro-wanwan, you get more next time. :)

Me: ...Yeah and something else will happen -hugs Fai muse- Awww its gonna be cute Kuro-rin! :3

Kurogane muse: Stop calling me thoughs nicknames! :O

Fai muse & Me: Never! :D

XDD Please review. :D


	5. Author Note

Hi guys. :D Sorry about the lack of an update in like...forever. But I am getting to the next chapter I promise. But I have been totally busy with school, yeah College is a busy place. D: So the next update I am hoping will be mayybe by the end of the week, if not next week then. Also I need maybe an editor, because I cant spell very well maybe just a grammer editor. If you are intrested then please pm me and we can tak about it, or whatever. lol

Also I am going to try and write another story. But after this one is done. I must see this through. :D

So look for updates to come, I guess maybe 3 reviews and I will update it. So everytime I post a chapter the next one won't come out till I get three reviews. :D Sounds reasonable right? Good.

Thats it for now. :D Look for the updates to the next chapter here to come at the end of this week beginning of next. :D

Lacus-sama


	6. Chapter 5

Ohhh who hasnt updated in forever? -sighs- Me. D: Sorry guys but look a new chapter and yes I will reply to some reviews! :D well the one I got with the question. So before the disclaimer I will answer that question. :D

TheGoth24:: We will just have to wait and see, ne? But I am totally hoping its not. :D

Okay I dont own anything but Ringo, thats my character :D Other wise everything belongs to the rightful owners and I dont own it well stuff. The songs A Year Without Rain is by Selena Gomez and My Hnads is by Leona Lewis. Enjoy! :D

* * *

Kurogane sighed as he walked into his room, Syaoran following closely behind him. "So she didn't show up?" Kurogane looked up at him and nodded a look of heart break in his eyes.

"Okay so she didn't show up. Well she could have been busy." Syoran said trying to make his friend feel better. Before Kurogane could say anything else there was a kncok at the door. "Come in." Kourgane roared at the door and the door opened.

"Hi guys." Gino exclamed and ran over to them. "Well someone is happy." Syaoran said with a hit of sadness in his voice. Gino blinked then smiled, "I met the girl of my dreams." Gino then took on a sad look to his face. "But I can't find her and I don't know her name."

Kurogane eyes windened as he looked at Gino, "Was she with a blond haired girl?" Gino nodded and then gasp. "Then we just need to find your girl Kurogane!" Well Kurogane knew that was easier said then done.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Kurogane, Syaoran and, Gino got there horses ready. They started to ride around town. When they mde it out to the out skirts of town, they heard singing.

They rode over closer to the voice that was singing. They all got off their horses and tied them up really fast. Gino was the first one to run to the clearing. The voice got louder and louder, untill he saw a sliver haired girl, a blond hair girl and, a girl with short brown hair.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Well I bet you all are wondering how Fai, Ringo and, Sakura got there? Well let's tell you how.

Fai woke up that morning and did the usalla rouite. But that morning Fai wanted to visit where they were a few nights ago. He saw some beautiful roses there and he wanted to see them again.

"Come onYuko." Fai whined to Yuko, who finally gave in. "Fine. But you must take Ringo and Sakura with you." At this Fai smiled and hugged Yuko and ran off to find Ringo and Sakura.

Fai found Ringo and Sakura in the theater. Ringo was sitting next to Sakura and Suzaku talking about, well about what he really didn't know. Mayybe about Lelouch well that would acutally make sense.

Fai walked up to them and smiled, "Ringo, Sakura want to come with me to the rose field?" Sakura and Ringo nodded and both nodded abd got up to follow Fai. Ringo got stopped by Suzaku who handed her something.

Soon they all were in the field with the flowers. "Sing us a song Ringo." Sakura said looking up from the rose she had in her hand. Ringo blushed, "I don't know a song to sing now."

Fai looked at her and smiled. "Sing whats in your heart." Ringo nodded taking a deep breath she started to sing.

_Ooooh Ooooh Oooooooooooh Ohhhhhh_

_Can you feel me_

_When I think about you_

_With every breath I take_

_Every minute_

_No matter what I do_

_My world is an empty place_

_Like I have been wonderin' the desert_

_For a thousand days (Ohhh)_

_Don't know if it's a mirage _

_But I always see your faaaaaaaaaaace, baby~_

Thats when they heard someone come into the clearing where they were all at. Ringo stopped singing as Sakura, Fai and, Ringo all looked at this boy in the clearing. "Gino...?" Ringo whispered.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Which brings us up to where we are now.

Gino slowly walked out of the the trees, eyes still locked with Ringo's, who ran up and hugged him. Ringo then blushed dark red and backed away from the hug and looked away, suprised by the action she just did.

"Oi Gino! Where are..." Kurogane said getting to the clearing, where Gino and a silver hair girl was.

"Kurger Burger...?" Kurogane looked up about to yell at the person who called him that, but stopped in his tracks as saw Fai. Fai started running toward Kurogane much in the same way Ringo did a few moments before. Fai hugged Kurogane making sure this was all real and not just some dream, oh how Fai didn't want this to be a dream. Fai sighed and smiled as he pulled away as he looked at Kurogane face and this as all real.

Fai looked over at Ringo she had a smile on her face, but a sad look in her eyes. Fai walked over to Ringo, Kurogane blinked but watched Fai. "Ringo," Gino smiled, Ringo that was her name, _'it fits her' _Gino thought as Fai contiuned what he was saying. "Want to sing?" Ringo blushed and shook her head and took a deep breath as Syaoran come into the clearing and smiled.

"Maybe later Fai but lets move over to the rock we were just at." They all nodded and walked over to the rock and sat down. Gino sat next to Ringo and Kurogane sat next to Fai and of course Syaoran sat next to Sakura. "So wait the one who was singing was you ummm..." Kurogane started who was speaking Gino's thoughts.

Ringo laughed, "Ringo Kuro-prince-sama." Fai laughed she was better at nicknames then he was. Fai then looked over at Kurogane and smiled and Ringo looked over Syaoran and Sakura and smiled. "I think I have a song! Its a slow song though." Ringo smiled as they nodded well they could slow dance with each other and, they all liked the idea.

Gino looked at Ringo, "Would you like to dance with me then Ringo?" Ringo blushed and nodded. Kurogane then turned to Fai and grabbed his hand. "Would you like to dance with me Fai?" Fai gasp and nodded as they all stood up as Ringo started singing.

_I wake in the morning_

_Tired of sleeping_

_Get in the shower_

_And my make my bed alone_

_I put on my make up_

_Talk into the mirror_

_Ready for a new day, Without you_

_And I walk steady on my feet_

_I talk my voice obeys me_

_I go out at night_

_Sleep without the lights_

_And I do all of the things I have to_

_Keeping you on my mind_

_But when I think I'll be alright_

_I am always wrong cause_

They all started to slow dance as Ringo voice got a little higher as she sang the course.

_My hands_

_Don't wanna start again_

_My hands_

_No they don't wanna understand_

_My hands_

_They just shake it try to break whatever piece I may find_

_My hands_

_They only agree to hold_

_Your hands_

_And they don't wanna be without_

_Your hands_

_And they will not let me go_

_No they will not let me go_

_I talk about you now_

_And I do without crying_

_I go out with my friends now_

_I stay home all alone_

_And I don't see you everywhere_

_And I can say your name easily_

_I laugh bit louder_

_Without you_

_And I see diferent shades now_

_I'm almost never afraid now_

_But when I think I'll be ok_

_I am always wrong cause_

_My hands_

_Don't wanna start again_

_My hands_

_No they don't wanna understand_

_My hands_

_They just shake it try to break whatever piece I may find_

_My hands_

_They only agree to hold_

_Your hands_

_No they don't wanna be without_

_Your hands_

_And they will not let me go_

_No they will not let me go_

As Ringo sang Kurogane and Fai felt like they were in their own world, they looked into each others eyes and smiled as Kurogane brought Fai close and smiled. Ringo looked at them then back at Gino and smiled when he noticed the same look in his eyes he saw in Kurogane's when he looked at Fai, she bushed as she sang the next part.

_Sometimes I wait_

_I see them reaching out for you_

_Quietly break_

_Whatever sheilds I spent so long building up_

_I cannot fake_

_Cause when they cry I'm unspoken_

_They miss holding my baby_

_My hands, no_

_they don't wanna understand_

_They just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find_

_My hands_

_your hand_

_they don't wanna be without_

_Your hands_

_and they will not let me go, no, they will not let me go_

_My hands_

_don't wanna start again_

_My hands_

_no, they don't wanna understand_

_My hands_

_they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find_

_My hands_

_only agree to hold_

_Your hands_

_no, they don't wanna be without_

_Your hands_

_and they will not let me go, no, they will not let me go_

_No, they will not let me go_

Ring finished as she looked over at the others trying not to notice that she was really close to Gino. Fai and Kurogane looked like they were lost in their own little world, which is what happened through the whole song. They looked so close to kissing but then Fai turned his head. Kurogane looked at him confused but then looked to the sky, it was black. Thats when the rain started to fall as they ran into a house that was to be close by.

Ringo sighed as she sat next to Fai they close as the boys had their backs to the girls. "So I see you and Kuro-prince had a good dance." Fai blushed and looked at her. "Shh! I loved it." He whispered. Ringo was about to say something back as she felt a sting and grabbed her left eye and screamed. The first one to look was Gino and he saw that she was grabbing her eye and then looked away about to get up.

But Fai grabbed their clothes and went into the other room and shut the door. This worried everyone else in the room, Sakura looked at the door, "Ringo?" Fai peeked his head out and smiled, "She will be fine." He said as his long wig he was wearing was on his shoulder. A scream made eveyone second guess, "Okay fine something bit her eye." Eveyone looked at Fai, then nodded as he shut the door and went back to Ringo.

"I am worried..."Gino said out loud to no one but they all knew why.

_**~In the room~**_

Ringo grabbed her eye and looked at Fai with the other, "Ugh shes around here some where." Fai blinked, who was this girl that Ringo was talking about. "Ringo who are you talking about?" He asked as he handed her an eye patch to hide her eye. As she put it on the patch she shook her head, "Nothing Fai." she said as Sakura walked into the room.

"Ringo, Gino says hes worried and wants to see you there all getting dressed now." Ringo snorted, now she remebers there the enemy and I bet Fai did too cuz he eyes got wide. "Just like Romeo and Juliet." Ringo whipered earning a glance from Fai and he nodded his head. "Just like it..." He reapeted the words as he sunk to the floor, oh what a mess they got into.

* * *

Ohhh they have come to a realization. What will happen next? How will they get outta of this mess, and who is this girl thats close? Find out next chapter. :D Remember that 3 reviews will get you the next chapter.


End file.
